Once An Omega, Always An Alpha
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Mike are all male omegas which is very rare. What happens when they mate with male alphas, Puck, Jake, Finn and Matt? What happens when they all get pregnant? What does Santana have to do with the heats? Pucktana Jake siblings. Couples: Puckurt, Blake Panderson, Sinn, Mike/Matt and Quinntana. Omegaverse! Mpreg!
1. Kurt's Heat

**This is a long overdue story for the winner of my old mpreg contest. Here it goes.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Being one of the male omegas at this school is not sugar and spice. I, Kurt Hummel, has learned to deal with this since I was little. The other 3 people who had it were Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Mike Chang. We all have bonded over being male omegas since our freshmen/sophomore years since that's when we all met each other. Our plan before graduating is to have a mate. I already have my eyes set on someone. Noah Puckerman. He is my best friend, Santana Puckerman's brother and also Jake Puckerman's brother. My plan is to mate with him before graduating. Since I'm almost half way through with my junior year, it should be easier.

"Kurt!" Santana shouts.

"What, S-Santana?" I say.

Santana Puckerman stared at her friend. "You've been checking Puck out for 10 minutes now. Give it a rest!" Santana says.

"Why?" I ask as we two begin walking down the hallway.

"Because it's creepy! I don't like the idea of my best friend dating my older brother!" Santana states.

"Santana, I like him. Can't you be happy for me and just let me date him?" I say.

"Fine. But I'm helping you get to him." Santana says, smiling at me.

I shake my head no. She could sense that something was wrong.

"Kurt, you can't get nothing past Auntie Snixx. I know you like him, you want me to help you get him and all that lovey dovey things but I'm go tell ya. Watch out. He's an alpha! Not that good to share a bathroom with at all. It's like... telling Brittany to make pancakes and bacon. Don't roll with me." Santana says.

"Santana, don't do anything to jeopardize what me and Noah are currently trying to make."

"Yall ain't making nothing! And don't worry, Santana won't do nothing."

I nod and leave. But as I leave, I hear something coming from Santana like a whisper. "But Snixx will."

* * *

It has been 4 days since I talked to Santana about Noah. Don't get me wrong, we still do talk but not about Noah. As I walk into my English class, I see Noah and his clique consisting of Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford, Jake Puckerman and 3 more jocks picking on 2 nerds. I notice that one of them is in my English class. Her name is Olivia Green.

"Hey!" I say as I walk fast to the group. I make it there quickly. "Leave them alone." I noticed that the other kid was Ian Rivers. He's a sophomore and Olivia is a junior.

"What if we don't?" Jake argued back to me. Finn, Matt and the other jocks made agreeing noises in the back and patted Jake on his back.

"Yea, what are you going to do? Insult us on our clothes!" Finn shouts.

"Guys, leave them alone. Get back to class." Noah says. The clique disbands and Olivia and Ian run away. It was only Kurt and Puck left.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. You know, me and you should hang out more often. It'll be something new." Noah says.

I smile as I turn back around. "Maybe." I say over my shoulders as I walk into English.

* * *

Noah and I began hanging out more. We would talk more often and me and Santana would always be there to cheer him on at basketball and football games. Santana would also cheer for her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, who was also on the team with Noah. If I can say so myself, Noah and I have begun a secret relationship. That meant that no one knew. Not even Santana, Mercedes or Rachel knew and Santana and I share everything to each other.

* * *

It was time. The time had finally come to mate with Noah. I was so excited. I didn't know what to do. I was so excited to mate with Noah.

"Ugh!" Noah said as he pushed my head farther down his length. Currently, I was giving him a blowjob that to him must have been fantastic. I swirled my tongue like a pro all around every surface and licked the head a few times before I put my head down his length all the way to the base. Noah threw his head back in pleasure as I sucked him off to his climax.

"I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!" Noah shouted.

I sucked him off faster and harder until I could feel the cum coming out of Noah's cock right into my mouth. I swallowed all of it without leaving any drop.

I pulled off his length. I smiled as he pulled me on top of him. Since this is like our 3rd time doing this, I'm pretty used to his length. So we didn't do any preparation. I lay on the bed with my legs in the air, Noah lubed his cock up and to be safe, he stuck three fingers in me at the same time. It felt so painful but felt so good.

"Oh my god!" I moaned in pleasure.

"Yea, baby, you like that?" Noah asked. I nodded. After a couple of minutes, Noah replaced his fingers with his 12 inch monster cock. I moan as he sticks every inch into my tight hole. He doesn't waste anytime before he starts thrusting in and out of my hole.

"Yes! Noah, harder!" I scream as Noah does it harder.

"Baby, you're so tight! So tight! Yea!" Noah says to me as he pounds into me harder and harder. I scream, moan, groan, all in pleasure. It feels so good to have him inside of me. I love it!

Noah pounded into me harder. "I'm about to-about to cum!" Noah shouts.

"No! Another position before you cum." I say. He lifts me up and puts me up against the wall. It was heaven. My erect cock was having friction with the cold wall and Noah's monster of cock pounding into my tight, tight, tight hole. I felt like I was in sex heaven.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Noah shouts.

"Me either! I'm about to cum!" I say.

"Me too." Noah agrees with me. We both scream in pleasure as my cum ends up on the wall and his ends up in my hole. We both breath heavily as the last few drops of our cum spills out of us. That was the best heat ever!

* * *

**Thanks for the support! Next chapter will be Mike and Matt's introduction and heat! After that would be Sam and Finn and then Blaine and Jake. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Mike's Heat

**Next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Matt and Mike!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I'm Mike Chang. I'm a junior at McKinley High School and I live in Lima, Ohio with my dad, my mom and my 7-year old sister Jordynn. I'm a male omega with my friends Blaine, Sam and Kurt. We all have stuck together since finding out we all are male omegas. I was happy when I figured out that I wasn't alone about who I was. I, Mike Chang, could finally fit in.

As I walk to my locker, Matt Rutherford approaches me.

"Hey Asian." Matt greeted.

"Um... hi, Matt. And by the way, my name is Mike, not Asian." Mike said as he puts two books in his locker.

"Doesn't matter. But as you might know, your buddy Kurt is messing around with my homeboy Puck." Matt said, leaning against the locker, staring at Mike.

"Please, Kurt wouldn't stoop that low to date a Neanderthal like him." Mike said.

"Well, my dear Asian friend, he did." Matt said. He goes around Mike and leans on the locker on the other side of him.

"My name is Mike!" Mike shouts at Matt, slamming his locker shut.

Santana drags Quinn over to the two.

"What's going on over here?" Santana asks.

"Babe, it's none of our business." Quinn says, trying to pull Santana away.

"Yes it is! Matt, leave Mike alone before I kill you!" Santana says to Matt.

"Santana, I'm fine. We were just talking." Mike said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Oh." Santana says.

"Come on, San. It's almost time for our closet make-out time." Quinn says, grabbing Santana's hand and running down the halls with her.

"So... why are you telling me about Kurt and Puck?" Mike asks.

"Well, since Puck is our 'leader', he told us to choose one of you guys to mate with." Matt says.

"So..." Mike began, not seeing his point.

"I choose the Asian to mate with." Matt says.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because, your sexy, smart, sassy. And since Finn chose Sam and Jake chose Blaine, I was left with you."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it." Mike says. He walks up to Matt and whispers something in his ear. "Call me sometime."

Matt got a hard on as he watched Mike walk away to join Blaine.

* * *

Me and Matt sat in the ice cream shop, talking, laughing and eating our ice cream.

"Wow, that was funny." I says, eating some of my strawberry ice cream. Matt had told me about the time when he and Puck were 4 years old and they played football together.

"I know, right. So tell me about some of your memories with Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Santana." Matt tells me. He took a big spoonful of his chocolate ice cream.

"Well, I remember last year in the summertime, we all were at the beach. That's when we all got closer than ever." I say.

"Like a orgy?" Matt jokes.

I laugh. "Not like that. I mean our friendship grew, Matt. Not an orgy!"

He leans over and places his hand on my hand. It feels so good. His hand is smooth. He then leans over to me and kisses me down on my lips. It felt so good!

* * *

I love hanging out with Matt. He's super cool and totally hot! We have so much fun together.

"Hey." Matt says to me as he walks over there to where I am.

"Hey Matt." I say, smiling.

"How's your day?"

"Good. Thanks for asking, babe."

"That's good." Matt says to me as he grabs my hand.

"You know, the main point of us dating was to mate, right?" I ask, hoping he remembers the main reason us two are dating.

"Yes, I remember. I've planned that we can do it at your house." Matt says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Jordynn is so nosy and could walk in on us. Since my parents don't mind you over, you can come over. It's not big deal, Mike." Matt tells me. I nod and smile.

"Okay. We can do it at your house tonight." I say as we walk to our separate classes.

* * *

Oh my gosh! This feels so good! Matt's 9.5 inch cock was slowly gliding down my silky, olive-skinned body. It turns me on so badly that my own 8 inch cock was growing in excitement.

"Matt!" I shout in pleasure.

"Mike, come suck my dick." Matt orders me as he sits down on his chair.

I get on my knees and crawl over to him. I was so close to his cock that it was on my lips. I open my mouth and let the tip slide in my mouth followed by the rest of the cock.

Above me, I could hear Matt moan as he pushes my head all the way down the his dick.

Moments later, I was turned to the wall on all fours with my ass in the air. I could feel Matt prepare me for what was about to happen.

"Matt, I need it now!"

Matt doesn't listen and continues to stretch me, even going far enough to add 2 more fingers at the same time.

"Oh my god! Matthew!" I scream.

"Oh yeah, baby, you want me now?" Matt teases me ass he continues to stretch me.

"Matthew Daniel Rutherford, get that cock up in my ass right now!" I demand Matt. I was so pleased when he finally stuck his cock in my ass. He didn't go slow but instead went in fast and pulled out slowly until the tip was against my ass.

"Matt what are you do-" I began but didn't get to finish because Matt thrusts his cock back in my ass. I moan so loudly that it could be heard all the way in Lima Heights were Santana can hear.

"Yea, baby, you like that?" Matt asks me as he slams his bare hands on my bare ass. It makes a loud sound as he continues to thrust roughly into me.

"Yes, I do! Harder, harder!" I scream.

"Call me your daddy!" Matt demands as he continues to thrust into me.

"Daddy, I want it harder! Please, Daddy, please!" I shout, following his order.

"Oh Mike, your so tight!"

"Cum with me, Daddy. I'm ready." I say.

We both cum at the same time. My cum was splattered all over the wall and some on Matt's blanket. He came all in my ass. I could feel the cum flowing out of my ass.

* * *

**Next chapter is Sam and Finn. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	3. Sam's Heat

**New chapter! This time it's Sam and Finn! Wow, 2 chapters up in 1 day.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Hi, my name is Samuel Tyler Evans. Although that's my name, I go by the name Sam Evans. I think that name is more cool than Samuel Evans. The only person who calls me Samuel is my friend, Kurt Hummel. I cant exactly remember why he calls me that, something about more proper or some other big word he uses.

I'm have a huge group of friends. They are Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez and Mike Chang. Kurt, Blaine, Mike and I are all male omegas. Although a male omega, that doesn't stop me from being who I am. I am athletic but I'm also dyslexic. I don't let it get in my dream of becoming a professional football player. It would never get in the way and I won't let it get in the way of my dreams.

I walk with Santana to my locker.

"So, Trouty, what's up with you?" Santana asked me.

"Nothing much. Just focusing on what's important right now." I tell her.

"Let me guess, is it football?" Santana asks me. She knows me so well.

"Yea, it is." I say, smiling. Santana giggles as she flips her hair.

"What are you doing?" I ask Santana.

"My girl is coming so I gotta give her a show." Santana explains to me as she messes up her hair. It looked kind of crazy but I just let her be.

Quinn walks up to us.

"Hey Sam. Hey babe." Quinn says as she grabs Santana's hand and kisses her on the cheek.

"Well, let's get going." I say. "Football practice is in twenty-five minutes and I want to get an early start. Quinn, you're late for basketball and Santana, doesn't Sue want you and Brittany in her office at 10 because it's 9:54." I tell the two girls in front of me.

"Thanks. See you all later." Quinn says as she kisses Santana and runs off to the gym.

"See you later, Sammy." Santana calls to me as she walks to Sue's office with Brittany. When did she get here? I didn't even notice her here.

I shrug as I walk to the football field.

* * *

I already see Finn here running laps. He was shirtless and didn't he look hot! God damn!

I walk over to him.

"Hey Finn." I say to him when I reach him. He stops running and turns to me.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He asks me before he takes a drink from his water bottle and walk over to me. We sit down on the bleachers and talk.

"Nothing much." I say.

"Wow. When I asked Brittany that this morning, she told me that Lord Tubbington's mom is in the sky because she was drinking and smoking and when she had Lord Tubbington, it ripped her apart." Finn tells me. I giggle at the antics of my fellow blonde friend. That is the exact answer she would say to someone if they asked her that question.

"Well, that's Brittany for you." I say to Finn.

He nods and chuckles. "Yes, it sure is. Anyway, do you know that your friend Kurt is messing around with my buddy Puck and your friend Mike is dating Matt?" Finn ask me.

I nod. "Yea, Mike told me that like a whole month ago. Sorry buddy, but you're kind of late." I say to him. I stood up and was about to walk away until Finn grabbed my hand and sat me back down on the bleachers.

"I'm just going to get to the point of the long story, I want to mate with you." Finn tells me.

I freeze in my spot as I look at him. I didn't know Finn had the same idea and dream as me. I was dreaming of mating with him ever since I met him in my freshmen year, last year.

Before I can even answer, Finn gives me a kiss on the lips. Boy, can Finn kiss. It felt like heaven on a Big Mac.

I moan in his lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. Screw football practice. I'd rather sit here and make out with Finn. Finn lifts us up and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us down the bleachers. We were still making out. He walked us behind the bleachers. We were under the bleachers making out. It felt so good. I open my eyes and looked towards the school, still making out with Finn, who's eyes were glued shut.

* * *

I could see Santana and Brittany sitting in Sue's office. Santana was looking at Sue but she probably could see me and Finn kissing because she squints at us. She then smiles after a couple of seconds. I wink at her as she winks back and smiles. Sue must've didn't notice because she continued to talk to Brittany and Santana.

* * *

I pull away from Finn.

"Before we do this, meet me at Taco Bell for a date." I tell Finn.

He sighed but said "Ok." to me as a response.

* * *

I take a bite out of my Volcano taco as Finn drinks some of his Coca-Cola drink.

"So, Sam, remember you said that we would continue this." Finn tells me. I smile and nod as we get up and throw our now finished drinks and food away and the garbage. We head to Finn's car. We get in the back seat and kiss each other. Finn closes the door and takes off his jacket. We wanted to get straight to it because I promised my dad, I'd be back at 11 and it's 10:29.

I rip of Finn's clothes until he's completely naked and he does the same to me.

He puts some strawberry lube on his 10 inch cock and gets positioned. I take the time to get positioned too while jerking off my 10.5 inch cock.

He pushes his penis into me. I moan very loudly but it was only heard in the car.

"Hurry up, Finn! We don't have that much time. It's 10:33." I say in annoyance as he thrusts out slowly.

"I'm sorry, but making love takes time, Sam." Finn says.

"Well, hurry up! Do it quickly." I say, pushing my ass back against Finn hoping it would make it go faster. It does and Finn thrusts his cock quickly into my ass. He holds me legs as he does so and I moan. I flip us over so I was on top. I didn't ride his cock, though. He just pumped his dick in and out if my hole quickly. That continued until we cam.

"Oh, Finn! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I moan. He thrusts quickly into me that I just had to cum which landed on my stomach and some of Finn's stomach.

"Ah yeah!" Finn says as he came inside of me.

We get cleaned up and put our clothes back on. I climbed in the passenger's seat and Finn climbed in the driver's seat and drove me home. It was already 10: 43. We had to get there quickly.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Blaine and Jake! After that, Kurt, Mike, Sam and Blaine's chapters will be exploring the first three months of pregnancy. Review, Fave, Follow!**


	4. Blaine's Heat

**New chapter! This time it's Blaine and Jake.**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm 15 years old and I'm a sophomore at McKinley High School. As you might already know, I'm a male omega just like Kurt Hummel, age 17, Mike Chang, age 17 and Sam Evans, age 16. We are able to get pregnant and have babies. I'm the youngest of us male omegas in the school. Since we all found out about the others being male omegas, our friendship had grew more than you'll ever think a friendship would grow. It was that amazing that I could finally feel like someone else knows what I'm going through as a teenager while still going through puberty.

Like us male omegas, there are many more cliques in our school. But one is jocks. They consist of the hot, sexy male alphas Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford and 3 unknown people who just stay in the background. They are all sexy but unlike my fellow omegas, I actually have a crush on one of them.

Jake Puckerman.

He was the whole package. He was smart, sexy as hell, had a perfect chiseled jawline and abs to die for.

He probably didn't even notice me. We were both popular seeing that I was a cheerio and he was a football player but we never actually cross paths. Someday we will, I just know it.

* * *

I walk down the hallway by myself as I look around. I walked straight into Jake Puckerman who was on his phone and holding a latte from the Lima Bean. The drink spills all over Jake's button up shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I say, nervously. I was panicked and you could tell in my voice.

"It's fine." Jake says to me as he smiles and walks in the bathroom. I walk in there with him. There was no one else in there with us.

"No, it's not. I ruined your shirt." I say.

"It's fine, Blaine. I'm ok." Jake says to me chuckling before he takes off his button up. All he has under it was a tank top. You could see his 8-pack from the tank top. He grabs his book bag and grabs a clean white V-neck and puts it on.

I was drooling and I knew I was. I couldn't help it. Jake was super sexy! I finally could see him full out.

He turned towards me with his book bag on his left shoulder. He walks over to me and uses my index finger to close my mouth which was open. When did that happen?

"Stop drooling." Jake says as he walks out the bathroom. I stood there, froze as the bell rang.

* * *

"That was so sloppy!" Sue Sylvester shouted in her blow horn. "Get out of my face."

I sighed as me and Santana walked out the auditorium. We walked down the halls since cheerio's practice ended 20 minutes early.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know about you but Kurt and I are going to the gym to see Puck and Quinn practice! See ya!" Santana says as she skips along to the gym. I sigh and walk out onto the football field.

* * *

I could see Ryder Lynn, Matt Rutherford and Finn Hudson running track. I see Jake by the bleachers working out in his tank top and basketball shorts. I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey Jake." I say as I sit down.

"Oh, hey Blaine. Where's my sister?" Jake asks me.

"Oh, she went to the gym to watch Quinn and Puck practice." I explain to the youngest Puckerman.

"That's good." Jake says as he sits down. "Hey, didn't you two have Cheerios today?"

"Yea, but Coach Sue let us go early." I say. I didn't want to tell him about the performance.

"Oh, well Coach Beiste is making us stretch or run track before football practice." Jake said.

"Well, Coach Beiste was just in the auditorium with Sue." I say to Jake. He nods and sits down next to me.

"Listen, can I talk to you Blaine?" Jake asks me.

"Sure. About what?"

"Listen, I like you a lot. Not like as friends I mean I like you, like you." Jake grabs my hand as he continues. "I've always loved you but I couldn't never tell you. My mom would be disappointed in me. I kept it to myself but when Santana had told me that you had a huge crush on me, I showed my affection slowly."

"So is that why you didn't-"

"Get mad at you when you spilled latte on my shirt." Jake continues my sentence.

"Or when you-"

"Changed in front of you and closed your mouth shut." Jake says, continuing my sentence again.

"I didn't know you felt that way." I say, quietly.

"I didn't know you felt that way either." Jake says. He must have heard what I had just said. He grabs my hand. "Come on." He says. We get up and walk behind the bleachers.

* * *

"Jake, what are we doing here?" I ask.

Jake kissed me before he even answered me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. After several minuted of kissing, our clothes were removed, leaving us naked. I was laid back on the grass as Jake stuck a finger in my bubble ass.

"Yes, ugh!" I moan.

"You want more?" Jake asks. He not only stuck 1 more finger inside of me but he also puts his tongue in my ass, too. So he was scissoring me with his fingers but was also tongue-fucking me.

I moaned loudly. "Oh, Jake! It feels so fucking good! More. More. More! I want more!" I exclaimed as I pushed my ass against Jake's face.

He removed his fingers from my ass but kept his tongue inside of it. He must have knew it turned me on because he did it rougher. It was so good and it felt like I was in porn heaven.

After several minutes of tongue-fucking me, Jake removed his tongue from my ass and stood up.

"Do you have any lube?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." Jake says. He squirts strawberry lube on his 11.5 inch cock and rubs it around. He passes it to me.

"Thanks." I say as I put a little on my ass. I hand it back to him and he throws it down on his jeans. He then lays dwon on the grass. I get the message and hover above him. I slowly lower myself onto his cock. As I did that, I jerked off my 10 inch cock as I lowered myself completely on Jake's cock.

"Oh my god, Jake! It's so big!" I say as I begin to bounce up and down.

"Blaine, you're so freaking tight!" Jake says as he grabs Blaine's hips.

"Oh my god, Jake, fuck me hard." I continue to bounce up and down on Jake's cock, going so far to rock my hips back and forth to match my motions.

"Oh yeah, Blaine, take this cock." Jake says as he put both of his arms behind his head. He watched as Blaine jerked himself off while riding Jake's cock.

"Jake! Oh my god!" I shout as I vigorously ride Jake's long and big cock. I bounced on it hard as I could possibly. I moaned and Jake moaned also.

Jake ran his hands up and down my hips and legs. "I'm about to cum, Blaine! I'm about to cum!" He says as he pushes his cock up to match my bouncing motions.

"I'm about to cum!" I say before I cam. It landed on my stomach and my hand although some dropped onto Jake's belly. I continue to bounce on Jake's cock. He needed to cum, too. He came several moments later. As the cum drips out of my ass, I lean down and make out with Jake.

* * *

**Finally! Next chapter will explore the 1st month of Kurt's pregnancy. I will be skipping periods of time such as 1st month to the 3rd or something of that nature. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **


	5. Kurt's First Three

**New chapter! This time it focuses on Kurt finding out his pregnant and his first 3 months of pregnancy.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"I don't feel good." I tell my boyfriend, Noah.

"Well, go to the doctor. I can't go because I have basketball practice." Noah tells me as he kisses my cheek and walks down the hall. I sighed as I watched the man I love walk away. I turn towards my locker. I continued to grab my books and closed my locker. I can see Santana pop up of nowhere.

"Santana? Where did you come from?" Kurt asked.

"God, where all angels come from but I just had to come out of my ugly mom's ass. Speaking of ass, why do you look like hell?" Santana asked me.

"I'm sick." I say as we begin walking down the hallway.

"Do you have proof?" Santana asked.

"My skin is pale." I state.

"Well, just go to the doctor. It won't kill you." Santana says as she turns and walks around with Brittany. Seriously, when did she get here?

I sigh as I walk down the hall. It was my free period so I decided to go to the doctor's.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?"

I get out of my chair and walk into the doctor's room. The doctor motions me to lay down. I do so and I lift my shirt as I was instructed.

"Hmmm?" The doctor says as he squirts cold gel on my belly. It was cold and I shivered. The doctor did something to me but I didn't really care about it that much.

On the screen, I see something but I couldn't quite picture it.

"Just as I thought." The doctor said as he wipes the gel off my belly.

"What? Am I okay?" I ask.

He nods and chuckles. "Well, Mr. Kurt here, your 5 weeks pregnant."

I smile. I finally got what I wanted.

* * *

Everyone knew. I was 2 months pregnant and everyone knew about it. My father and Puck spent more time together. Carole and I have planned on turning my dad's sports room into a nursery. She said she would sacrifice their closet as a place for all of the sports stuff. Luckily the nursery would be right next to my room. My dad had built a extra room in the basement for his sports but now it's for the nursery.

* * *

"Hey Kurt." Santana says as she walks down in my room. I was on my bed on my laptop.

"Hey." I say as she sits next to me.

"So... how's the baby?" Santana says, excitedly.

"Good. I want it to be a girl, though."

"Well, that's nice." Santana said, playing with her nails. "So... if you do have a girl, what would you name her?"

"I don't know maybe Chloe or Kayleigh." Kurt says, shrugging.

"That's nice. Well, I just came to see how you were doing before I go on my date with Quinn. So see you." Santana says leaving.

"Bye Santana!" I call after her as she leaves.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since I found out I was pregnant. I was now 10 weeks pregnant. I had a very, very slight bulge but I could still wear my regular clothes such as my skinny jeans. It really did turn Noah on and that meant some angry pregnancy sex when we argued.

* * *

"Finn!" I called out to my step-brother. Sam just texted my phone telling me something very important. "Finn!" I called out again. He ran down the stairs. "Yeah, Kurt? Is everything fine?" Finn asks, breathing heavily.

"Sam's pregnant. Is that fine with you?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"W-what?" Finn asked, confused. He was very lost.

"Sam Evans. The boy who you had a heat with and dated is pregnant. With your baby, Finn. Are you owot with that?!" I said, angrily.

* * *

**Sorry! Ending with a cliffhanger which will carry out to Sam's heat! But Mike is next.**


End file.
